Princess of the Realm
by thanatopis
Summary: Loki, for shits and giggles, turns Thor into Lady Thor, which of course, leads to sex. "Milady, you look good enough to eat."


**A/N**: So the author does not regret anything. I just really needed some Lady Thor, hope you guys like! Please Read & Review! Thanks much!

* * *

Loki heard Thor before he saw him. Heavy, indignant footsteps echoed and bounced off the aerial walls outside in the hall, making a chorus of footfalls that reflected Thor's rising inner turmoil.

Personally, Loki's eagerness and curiosity for Thor's inquiry dulled any feeling of dread that might have found a way into his bones. If things had gone according to plan, which Loki had no doubt _had_, Thor's retaliation would be _nothing_ compared to the humiliation that he'd now face.

"Brother! Loki! You will fix this, this instant, or so _help_ me—" Thor yelled as he non-to-quietly barged into Loki's bedchambers. Mjolnir rested in one hand while the other slammed the door harshly on his way in. Loki did not expect anything less brutish from Thor, it proved to Loki just what kind of barbarian he rightfully—or more like _she_,was.

Loki could not hold back the laughter that escaped his throat as he doubled over, clutching his stomach, howling with the intensity of the full body tremors that rocked over his whole being. He gazed upon Thor with mirthful eyes and laughed all the harder when Thor started to shake with embarrassment and anger from Loki's mockery.

Thor's brows furrowed in irritation as he glowered at Loki, his dainty little hand that almost seemed too small for Mjolnir's handle tightened its grip.

"_Loki_—" Thor said warningly, trying to strike trepidation and intimidation in his heart. Loki only snickered; Thor's voice was only that of the same octave as Lady Sif, and it hardly made him want to get down on his knees and grovel.

Loki's smirk grew in wicked proportions as he slowly started advancing towards Thor's rigid form, in quiet calculated steps.

"Now wait a moment _brother_, let me _look_ at you." Loki fervently circled Thor, his eyes bright and promising mischief as he noticed and took in every single change that had occurred on Thor's body. Loki reveled in the delights of his magic.

_Oh_.

It was perfect; the spell had done its job entirely, even Thor's body armor had feminized!

Thor—or _Lady _Thor stood tall and unwavering in the middle of his bedchamber, and Loki subtlety noticed that Thor's height had not changed and supposed, with a little disappointment, that Thor would always be taller than he would. The disappointment was only fleeting as he observed and admired the rest of the reformed Thor; power at _finally_ having the upper hand did so.

Thor's hair was longer and shinier. The golden, flowing locks fanned out, creating a sort of honeyed halo as the rest of his hair fell over the front of his shoulders, cascading at the front of his bosom like drapes.

Oh _yes_, Thor had _those_. Loki smiled slyly as he began inspecting Thor with a more suggestive mind set.

This Thor, thick and curvy in all _right_ places, filled out his gender-changed armor quite exquisitely. He was just as magnificent and divine as maiden even when he was not a man.

_Something's just never change it seems. You are still radiance that I can never hope to reach. _

Loki glanced down, spotting Thor's long and shapely legs, covered in thin as skin material that seemed to run on forever. Loki watched as his leg muscles tensed and un-tensed whenever Thor shifted from foot to foot. In an instant, Loki pictured them around his waist, tightening their hold at the dip of his back —or the thighs clenching—trembling, firmly bracketing the sides of his skull.

Loki, being the taunting trickster he was voiced a depraved groan that he made sure Thor heard as he provocatively bit his lip. He grinned at the result when he heard Thor's breath sharply hitch.

Thor's breasts, which Thor stubbornly crossed his arms under, where plump and ripe, and just begged for Loki to pluck. Loki pictured both mounds fitting wholly in his slender hands, using his lean fingers to massage and tease the perk nipples—using his silver tongue tantalize the skin further…

"You look good enough to _eat_, Milady." Loki purred, as he finally made eye contact with Thor. His eyes of course, stayed the same, eyes where one thing magic could never modify.

"Change me back now Loki—I do not wish to partake in whatever games you are planning."

Loki shivered pleasantly at Thor's husky and sensual voice. The sound, Loki had never heard from a woman before, a perfect blend of power that demanded acknowledgment, and tenderness that was not too far behind. It made Loki's cock swell.

"Oh but Thor," Loki whispered intimately, backing Thor up gradually into a tight corner of his bedchamber. "You usually like my games, _especially_ when they involve you and me—" Loki traced the seam of Thor's trousers with his middle finger, adding light pressure when he felt a warm heat, "—and my _cock_."

Thor's bravado seemed to slip then as he looked at Loki with wide, semi-aroused eyes.

"_Loki_—" Thor said incredulous, hastily removing Loki's hand from where it teasingly enticed his neither regions, "This is different! I am but a woman! You will not bed me in this form—I refuse."

Loki frowned at that, backing up slightly, caging Thor in on either side of his now smaller shoulders.

"And why is that Thor? Do you not like the body I have given you?" Loki looked up and down Thor's figure again slowly, humming in appreciation all the while, and Thor flushed.

"I have no idea why you wouldn't brother; you of course, are flawless." Loki leaned in, hoping to get a taste of those oh-so-soft looking lips, but Thor turned away right at the last minute. Loki groaned in frustration, he was getting tired of Thor's insubordination.

"It's not that." Thor mumbled, delectable pout etching across his lips. "Why would you—why change me? If you wanted a maiden so bad, why didn't you just—"

"So _this_ is what has you acting so stubborn and resistant?" Loki wanted to laugh at the outlandishness of it all: Thor being envious of Thor. Subconsciously rolling his eyes, Loki thought that only his brother would ever be so thick. Miraculously, Loki managed to keep the tremors in, fearing that it would only drive Thor further up the wall if he let them out.

Smiling coyly Loki asked, "Are you jealous Thor? Of your _own_ self?" Thor did not say anything, but Loki knew it to be true as he flushed an even brighter red. This time he could not help the little amused chuckle that escaped.

"Do not mock me Loki."

Loki shook his head. "Not mocking brother, just reveling in the utter dim wittiness of you."

"Shut up."

"It's ironic, that _you_ of all people would not know." Thor looked at him then, most likely confused at what he meant by it; wondering whether he was commenting on Thor having only half a brain, or something else entirely.

"Know what?" He asked timidly.

For a moment, Loki just gazed at him, thoughtfully taking in the delicate shape of Thor's jaw, the bridge of his supple nose, the fine cupid's bow of his lips. His mouth worked in a taut line, as if pondering whether or not to say his next words out loud.

"That in my eyes, there is no woman—or man in all of Asgard—in _any_ realm, that is as fair as you brother."

* * *

Thor gaped, in all the years out of their childhood, Thor had never heard Loki utter such affectionate and loving words to him; although, he did suspected that a rare occurrence such as this, would be the last in a very long time. Even so, hearing Loki speak such benevolent things, made Thor's heart skip a beat.

"Loki, I—"

Only then, did Loki finally kiss him, mouth insistent and burning against his. The tip of his talented tongue playfully flicked out against his, making his knees shake, as Thor frantically clutched Loki.

"Don't ruin it Thor," Loki breathed harshly against his mouth, hot air fanning out over Thor's face, and he nodded eagerly. Loki smirked, suddenly biting and pulling Thor's bottom lip, groaning low in the back of his throat.

Thor trembled against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly at the sudden throbbing between his legs that had him deliberately arching off the wall, begging for any part of Loki to touch him.

"That's more like it," Loki said zealously, working a hand in between Thor's legs, savagely stroking the wet heat that was seeping so sweetly into Thor's cloth. Thor whined, throwing his head back against the wall with a _thud_ as Loki relentlessly worked his cunt at a rapid pace. His body moved shamelessly in sync with Loki's hand, his fingers rubbed all the right places in their back and forth motion, and the friction—by the Norn's was it _good_.

Spreading his legs wider, Thor dipped his hand down, gingerly shadowing Loki's gyrating one, feeling slightly embarrassed at the moisture that had already started gathering on his brother's fingers. Thor squeezed, urging Loki to do more—to make him feel more from this body.

"Ah—hmm—_Loki_—"

Loki's hand stopped its ministrations abruptly as he glanced up, seemingly in a daze, his eyes dilated, taking in Thor's sexually blissed expression. Gliding his hand sensuously over the front of him, Loki placed his hand inside Thor's tight garbs, testing the waters as he firmly cupped him. Thor gasped from the simple skin-on-skin touch, unconsciously arching out in desperation to have Loki _really _touch him.

Thin, lean teasing fingers caressed the slit, dipping in periodically, only to have them rushed out in hasted every time Thor tried to get them to go deeper. Thor wailed, tossing his head erratically side to side.

He wanted more. He _needed _more.

"Loki—_please_—"

His voice—by Odin's beard, was that actually him?

Loki grunted, ruthlessly shoving Thor's lower garments to his thighs, and he _moaned_ when he saw it, the state at which he had put Thor in. Loki opened him up for his own viewing pleasure, running his fingers over the wet folds—in between them, and for a fleeting second, over the nub that shot a spark of electricity that pooled low in his gut, as he cried for more. Loki had just grinned.

"Could you come from this, Thor? From just my hand? Just from me rubbing you." Loki asked sultry in Thor's ear, his voice laced with husky arousal. He ran his hot tongue inside the shell of his ear, working his way down as his lips enclosed sweetly on the lobe, lightly sucking and biting the soft, sensitive skin.

Thor writhed.

_Oh god yes_ he could. Loki's fingers were too talented not too, but Thor did not say so. Loki had humiliated him enough, he would not add the reassurance of mind numbing pleasure to his brother's already over stuffed ego. Thor kept his mouth stubbornly shut.

"It's almost charming when you deny me in this body. Your lips—they purge so _erotically_—plump and the reddest of reds—wet and shiny from your _tongue_—" Loki pressed a quick, hasted, kiss to Thor's lips, retreating before Thor could tempt him to stay and do more.

"Your lips are _highly_ distracting," Loki's hand slowly started to rouse again, moving expertly in between Thor's lips, torturously rubbing circles over the nub that had Thor gasping. He gripped again at Loki's hand, catching the appendage by the wrist, urging Loki to knead harder—to move faster—anything that gave him more delicious friction.

"So much so, that I picture them around my cock, spread wide—going up and down the length of me—" Loki rasped, breathing hot puffs of air on Thor's neck, as he maneuvered one of Thor's legs between his own, harshly grinding his cock down on Thor's thigh.

"Oh _Thor_—can you imagine that? Your lips wrapped around my cock—gagging for it—for _me_."

A keen, high and sharp, made its way out of Thor's throat, as he flared with hot, lustful, arousal.

Oh, yes he could see it, and by the better of him, he wanted it. Wanted his mouth filled to the brim, wanted his mouth invaded and abused, wanted it to be _fucked_. He wanted it all.

"_Ah_—_ah_—hmm—Loki—"

Loki's pace on his cunt, as well as on his thigh, only hurried, as Thor voiced his apparent enthusiasm. Thor rocked brazenly against Loki's hand, reaching up to undue the upper armor that hindered him from taking his slightly bouncing breasts in hand, and squeezing, as his moans rang high in the air.

Loki blanched as he watched Thor cup both his breasts, in small, frail hands that dwarfed his regular own, they were so small that his breasts over flowed from his fingers as he squeezed and kneaded them with vigor.

"_Thor_—" Loki said on a broken gasp, as he watched Thor fondle himself with such wanton nature. The sound lit a fire that raced up Thor's spine, crashing in the hollow pit of his stomach, as he arched up into Loki's hand.

"You know what, you've changed my mind Thor—I would much rather fuck these big, magnificent things right here—" Loki abruptly slapped Thor's insistent hands away, to only have them replaced as Loki grabbed a fist full, spreading the wetness from Thor's cunt on both mounds, pinching and twisting his nipples into a painfully delectable hardness.

"Disrobe, and get on that bed."

* * *

Thor anxiously awaited flat on his back for Loki to undress, his forearm propped up his head only marginally, as Loki took night and day to peel away insignificant clothing. His brother was such a tease, always made a show of undressing even when he was the one who was fraying desperately at the seams. It was irritating and rewarding all the same.

Loki stood handsomely proud in his natural glory, his cock, crimson and thick, jutted out gorgeously bellow his belly, as he stalked his way casually to Thor lying angelically on his bed.

"You look like a siren brother—ready to seduce and lure me away with your song…"

Thor just bit his lip and squirmed on the soft cotton sheets. Loki sounded so wrecked; his voice was not its usual serene and soothing tone he socialized and addressed people with on a daily basis.

"Spread your legs Thor, I want to see you."

Inhaling a steady deep breath, Thor hesitantly opened them, nice and wide, were he knew Loki would appreciate it, and he did. Loki's eyes practically glowed as he studied Thor with greedy eyes, his breath came in quick, uncoordinated pants for air, as he groaned deep in his throat.

"By the end of the night, I am going to fuck you in this tight, little hole," Loki took two of his fingers and unabashedly, worked them rhythmically inside Thor, curling his fingers on every pull out, and ramming them harshly into his body on every stroke back in.

"_AH_—ah—Loki, please—" Thor grasped tightly at the sheets, body twisting and turning.

"—and I am going to take your maidenhead in collection with your manhood. _All mine Thor_. You're all _mine_."

Thor gasped with the implication. Yes, he was Loki's—everything he had to offer his brother was his, and Thor was not ashamed of that. He would _never_ be.

"_Loki_—I love you."

A whimsical smile defined itself on Loki's face as he removed his fingers from Thor, only to have them fondly trace up the abdominals of his stomach, where they lingered just a breath away from his breasts. Thor shivered.

"I know." Swiftly, Loki worked himself above Thor, moving to straddle his waist, as he grabbed both breast clutching them together solidly with his hands.

Thor knew the actions Loki was about to make, though it did not make the position or situation any less embarrassing. The view that he had was a very eye opening one, and Loki kneeled upon him bewitchingly as Thor saw how his brother's stomach contracted and caved, how his cock, so much closer now, spilled slightly at the tip.

His breath audibly caught as he saw Loki prepare to thrust into all the voluptuous tissue, how he efficiently lined up his cock, and stabbed in.

_Oh—_oh it was_—_

Loki threw his head back with a strangled moan, as pumped tirelessly into the soft tissue. His hips snapped back and forth each time at a faster speed, shucking Thor little by little up the bed.

Thor moaned, shrill and loud with abandon, he felt so _good, _his breast felt euphoric as Loki massaged and kneaded them, rubbing his thumbs tauntingly over the nipples as his cock, hot as an iron rod, made vulgar, crude sounds as sticky fluid accumulated at each pump in and out. Sporadically, the head bumped the tip of Thor's chin, and he flicked his tongue out for a fleeting second to lick it, all the while never taking his eyes off Loki's.

Loki grunted, thrusting his hips harder and faster.

"Do you like watching me Thor? Do you like being used—being _fucked_?"

Thor only whined, nodding his head weakly. Words where at a loss to him, he knew if he spoke only a slew of un-intellectual noises would spew out of his mouth, but he had other ways of showing what he wanted.

Opening his mouth wide and grabbing onto Loki's backside, Thor took the head of Loki's cock in his mouth, and suckled at the tip, running his tongue over the expanse of the silky skin.

Air that sounded punched as if from a dying man, echoed through the room at Loki's expense. Thor had to keep his brother firmly in place, as he writhed wildly on top of him, mouth opened on a silent scream.

"_Thor_—_oh god_—don't stop—whatever you do don't—" Another cry erupted from Loki's pliant lips, as Thor angled his head, bobbing up and down more agile on the tip, desperate to hear copious amounts more of Loki's cries.

Thor made a lewd display of sucking the head, as Loki pumped slower, moaning and groaning around the tip, as his tongue swept over the hole, tasting the essence of Loki on his pallet. Loki never ceased from watching him, in a daze, as the emerald of his eyes only showed a sliver, the rest taken up by black as dark as night.

"You _harlot_," Loki breathed, "Always so greedy for my cock. Do you want it Thor?—inside."

Thor quickly pulled off, and gasped a broken, "_Yes_."

He wanted to feel every last ounce of pleasure this body had to offer him, wanted to feel how Loki would stretch him, wanted to know what it would feel like to come undone as a female.

Before Thor knew it, Loki had climbed from atop him, settled in the crook between his thighs, and gathered Thor in his arms, as he positioned himself in.

Thor sighed contently, running his hands all over Loki's lithe, yet muscular body, until they perched lovingly on top of his shoulders, waiting for the inevitable intrusion. Thor kissed Loki's cheeks, nose, and forehead, before meeting his lips, sharing a tranquil kiss that they only seemed to bestow before and after love making, and Thor cherished them with all his heart.

Feeling Loki finally push in, Thor gasped, his upper body shooting up slightly from the white-hot pleasant burn that ignited his spine. Loki paused instantly at the reaction; the only sign of worry that showed on his face was the minor widening of his eyes.

Thor shook his head, "Keep going."

Loki kept pushing in; only stopping for a moment to get Thor accommodated to how Loki's cock spread and filled him. Thor saw by the beads of sweat that rolled down his temples and the ragged rhythm of his breathing that Loki held back, and as much as that elated Thor, it also somewhat insulted him. Just because he was in a female's form did not mean him inferior or weak.

"Is this the best you can do little brother? I thought you were going to fuck me with your cock—not coddle me with it."

Loki tensed at that, lifting his head up languidly from the crook of Thor's shoulder and neck, giving him a glare Thor saw all too often whenever Loki's had to deal with Sif or The Warriors Three longer than what he thought necessary.

"I would watch your tongue brother; you have no idea what you're asking for."

Thor gulped, shivering at the unspoken promise.

"I do—and I want you to take me like you mean it—I'm not going to break."

Loki groaned as he worked the rest of himself in, back arching as if he could not get deep enough in Thor's body.

"Alright then, brother."

Loki only gazed at Thor a while longer before he reared out at an alarming speed, then slammed brutally back in, knocking the very air out of Thor's lungs, as his head whipped back.

"_Aaaghh_—"

Loki grappled at Thor's hips when he repeated the pattern again; his muscles glimmered, as they moved in erotic, sensual waves that rocked over Thor. Loki's fingernails surely had to have left crescent shaped indentions on his skin, as Thor clutched his biceps with the same amorous urgency.

Thor briskly wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, locking his ankles at the dip of his back, as Loki with leisure, lifted Thor off the bed with one hand tightly around his middle, while the other one rabidly gripped the headboard, giving Loki a myriad of leverage to fuck Thor harder.

Loki's breath fluttered blazingly on his ear, as his hips hammered harder into Thor, so hard that the headboard of Loki's bed easily shadowed their frantic movements, the vulgarity of it made the pit in Thor's lower stomach boil all the hotter.

"_Brother—_ngh—t-the bed_—" _

"Let them hear it Thor—let them know how feverish we blaze—let them be _envious_."

Thor whimpered, clawing red-hot streams down Loki's back that reached his plump rear, giving both cheeks a squeeze, and a hard, loud _slap._ It reminded Thor of all the times Loki had been under him, beautiful and begging, while he had been solely obsessed with those two, soft, round mounds.

"_Ah_—" Loki jolted, as if struck by Thor's very own lightning, and he supposed he had.

"Looks like—_uhh_—s-some things never change."

Couple thrust more, and Thor suddenly felt it, the fiery sensation that lit every inch of his whole body on fire, warning him, in no correct term, that he was about to come. As if on cue, Loki brought himself up on his knees, seating Thor in his lap, thrusting up into the wet, hot, heat of Thor with all new purpose.

Thor moved limply like a doll in his brother's lap, his hair along with his breasts bouncing rapidly, at Loki's relentless assault on his body. Thor had given up trying to move in coordination with him, he being too far gone for that.

"_Ah—Loki—Loki—Loki_—" Thor chanted his name like a mantra, because in his eyes, at the moment Loki was his _god_.

Loki faintly laughed. "If only I could keep you under me like this forever—keep you begging—keep you filled. Would you like that Thor?—being filled? Being fucked? Kept under me every night—"

Loki had to stop as his thrusts became more savage and desperate; his breath coming in jagged little pants, and Thor noticed Loki was close too.

"_Oh—Thor_—would you like that? Would you like me to make you come?"

Both on their last and final limb, Thor keened and ferociously shook, so much he barely thought straight.

"_Yes_! Yes, please! Make me—make me—"

Thor came violently hard as a bright whiteness outlined his vision in a blur of over whelming gratification that had him screaming out to no one in particular how amazing he felt. Thor, plenty sure that all of Asgard had heard him voice his passions to the higher heavens, did not find it in him to care, as he watched Loki fall off the edge into his more than awaiting arms.

Laying there, basking in the scent and sweat of their meeting, Thor, despite the heat and the come that littered his belly, pulled Loki closer to him.

"Ugh—Thor no—it is too hot." Loki griped, half-heartily shoving Thor away, and Thor frowned.

"No—if you get to turn me into a woman and have your wicked way with me—I get to embrace you."

Loki snorted amusingly, lifting his head up from his pillow to stare at Thor, hand cradling his head.

"Fine then, even though your build is far too small to wrap your arms around me."

It was Thor's turn to snort, as he rolled his eyes, bundling Loki back into him.

"We will manage. We always do."


End file.
